This tale is now told
by ThedaughterofDarkness
Summary: What happened when Shelob slunk back into the darkness. The tale is finally told


Shelob slunk back into the darkness and nursed her wounds. For many nights she wailed in absolute agony. The winds howled outside her cave like a warg's cry, not unlike the storm within her. Anger swirled like a tornado…raging on like an unforgiving current…. pulling her farther away from her sanity… drowning her in madness. Every enemy she had, every ounce of anger she had ever felt was nothing compared to the savage fire blazing in her heart…. like an unwelcomed guest in her soul, a parasite slowly feeding off of her unraveling mind.

Through the days and nights, Shelob had no relief. She had no tunnel within her cave that could shield her from the pain. She cried in torment and humiliation. Outsiders intruded into her cave and she could do nothing but watch. Although she was healing, the spider was unable to rid her home of easy prey. Her belly was much too weak and any sudden movements made her fear reopening her wound. Oh how she longed for the day when all of Middle Earth feared her name once again.

She yearned for the sweet taste of Orc blood agaisnt her dehydrated tongue. Her mouth was so dry now that she even craved the prey she had once grown weary of. Once in her life, she longed for sweeter meats. What a shame that a creature as lovely as her, could only survive on bodies that wandered into her corner. Now to catch even a goblin would pacify her. She wanted to feel strong again. She wanted to see the terror in her victim's eyes. She missed the feeling of fresh meat caught in her web. Shelob missed rolling a solid body beneath her legs.

One night, while her wound was stinging her quite fiercely, she could feel the air change. An unfamiliar scent trekked into her nose. This was no goblin nor dwarf. She had trapped enough in her web to be familiarized with their scent. The aroma was sweet with a hint of earth. Two voices echoed off of the caverns of the arachnid's lair. The trespassers came closer and closer towards her. Whatever creature this was, she had never tasted it before. "Elves," she whispered, as the two beings came into view, "elves." She had never had the pleasure of smelling the sweet meat of elves. Though she had heard about them. The spider sat beneath her cavern walls and eyed two elves that made their way through her home.

"Evavier," one whispered, in a very timid voice. "Are you certain, that horrendous spider is dead?"

"Hairodon," his companion replied impatiently, his tone revealing the thinning of his patience. "Shelob is dead. She was murdered by a Hobbit."

"I still feel unsure about taking this way," Hairodon shook and glanced towards her corner, where the hunter lay hidden, longing to strike.

"Samwise Gamgee killed her. The Hobbit struck her in the belly." Evavier hissed as they made their way towards the exit. "How could she have survived?"

"Evavier," the elf with the snow white hair and long cheekbones, shrieked. "I can still feel her or something. Something is watching us."

"Listen and listen well," the tall slender elf with the dark black hair nearly screamed. "You are a mountain elf and I am a blood elf. I wish to work with you, as much as you long for my companionship. Our fathers have told us to put our differences aside and claim the ring for the elven race."

"You do understand," the mountain elf retorted, with a little more courage imminent in his voice. "My father expects me to kill you the minute the ring is mine."

"As does mine," Evavier smirked, "May the most cunning elf survive.

Their echoing voices, which bounced off of the cave walls, echoed no more. They left no trace of themselves, anywhere else, except for the words which now retold themselves in her diminishing mind. "Samwise Gamgee killed her. Samwise Gamgee killed her. Sam-wise... !" The name itself sounded just as repulsive as the eyes which stabbed her so viciously. In all of Middle Earth there would never be another soul she loathed more.

Shelob vowed. She vowed to track down this hideous creature, this hobbit. She vowed to chew off the hands, which struck her belly. The hands that nearly ended her life and the last of her kind. "Samwise Gamgee," the name slithered out of her mouth like a snake. The arachnid shuddered in horror and repulsion. His name rolling off of her tongue reawakened the storm swelling in the part of her stomach where those weak little child sized hands thrust a letter opener into her abdomen. Oh how she yearned for the taste of his flesh in her mouth. Only his blood would extinguish this fire. Shelob vowed to take revenge and nothing would stand between the giant spider and the hobbit.


End file.
